


Morning call

by chamelenyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamelenyoung/pseuds/chamelenyoung
Summary: Getting covered in Tuan family soot had been part of no one's plans for the day. (Wizard AU in which Jinyoung accidentally Floos to the wrong residence.)
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Morning call

Park Jinyoung. Third year. Muggleborn. Chaser. Exploding Snap extraordinaire. Transfiguration whiz.

Floo travel novice.

The last thing he remembers is ducking in the dingy fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, Floo powder in one fist, destination still on the tip of his tongue. A second later, he’s sprawled over expensive-looking floor tiles (that are definitely not Kim Wonpil’s), trying to figure out how to make the world stop spinning (and who all this marble belongs to anyway).

He doesn’t wait long before his second question is answered.

In a bathrobe and rune-embroidered bedroom slippers, Mark Tuan, _Mark Tuan_ in all his nonchalant, bed-headed, early morning glory. He appraises Jinyoung with alarming apathy. “I thought I heard a noise.” He gives Jinyoung a once-over. “Aren't you a Second Year.”

Jinyoung tries not to hyperventilate. He should really first be thankful he hasn't been pulverized to dust for trespassing: the Tuan family were known for their ancestry in defense magic and excessive value of privacy.

"Um," he replies articulately.

Mark stares at him with bemusement for a painful few seconds, when suddenly his eyes widen. He grabs Jinyoung by the front of his shirt, gold-plated grate slamming over the fireplace Jinyoung was just standing in moments before, and an unbearable screeching echoes throughout the hall.

Mark curses, trying to initiate some sort of counter-alarm with no effect. "Now we're in for it. We'll be lucky if the _pixiu_ doesn't come for you next," he mutters. Jinyoung doesn't dare ask what that is. "How did you even bypass the Floo barriers? They don't go down unless we're expecting people."

Jinyoung replies weakly, "I’m exceptionally good at being where people don’t want me?"

Mark looks as if he considers smiling for a moment, and then thinks better of it.

"Yien-ah, you did not tell me you were expecting guests?" A woman in elegant silk robes materializes beside them and Jinyoung tries not to fall back into the fireplace. She looks and sounds much too unperturbed for having probably been woken up by this ungodly noise.

Jinyoung feels a pressure at his neck and realizes that Mark had forgotten to let go after he pulled him back from the grate. Mark realizes this at the same moment, and releases the fabric as if it offends him.

Mark sighs in frustration. "I wasn't, Mother." They switch to what Jinyoung presumes is Mandarin, and after a brief exchange, Mark is left with a sour expression. The Tuan matriach's voice is soft but it somehow cuts over the screeching alarms. "It seems, Mr. Park, that you were somehow granted entrance as Yuyu was making grocery orders." Jinyoung spots the frightened house elf hiding behind the woman's leg.

The elf's eyes well up with tears and Mark draws her out and bends down to speak to her in soothing tones. Jinyoung would probably find this adorable if his head wasn't spinning too. Mark Tuan in bed slippers and morning groceries and _you don't belong_. Okay, he could process that last part. Yes this did seem more like a kitchen, now that he looks at it, with the stove and pots and pans and all.

"Mark, why don't you take your schoolmate to the gardens? It will be quieter there."

"But Ma -" But a look from her quells his protests.

Mark reluctantly leads him down a few winding halls and courtyards, and Jinyoung side-eyes the stock of antique watercolors, ceramics, and precious stone that are probably worth more than his life several times over, and therefore likely covered in offensive charms. It was like walking through a museum.

Mark's face is still arranged in a faint frown. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking about when you were Flooing?"

Jinyoung chooses not to answer that question. He may or may not have been thinking about Wonpil’s mum's red bean paste buns, or how cute Mark's eyes looked like when they were smiley and - he has the attention span of a Niffler, okay?

They stop at set of carved wood sliding doors, opening into an immaculately maintained bamboo forest, and suddenly the noise cuts to a tranquil silence.

"The gardens are soundproofed," Mark explains, as if anticipating Jinyoung's question. "It's where I practice martial arts."

Ah, martial arts. Jinyoung's lost count the number of times he's caught classmates ogling Mark during his warm-ups, usually at an unnaturally early hour in the morning. (Jinyoung, of course, had perfectly valid reasons to be passing by.) Hell, he doesn't know _why_ Mark goes to Hogwarts and not some elite school in Asia where they learn to ride dragons or whatever.

"Don't touch that!" Mark's voice cuts through his musings, and Jinyoung snatches back his hand in alarm. He peers at the almost moth-eaten appearance of the rock beneath his fingers. “Oh, a scholar stone? I've learned about these in Runes. Supposed to impart powers to the beholder, right?"

"Yes, well. You don't want to behold what that one does," he mutters darkly. He gives Jinyoung a once-over. "Nice reflexes. You're a Chaser, for Slytherin, right?"

Jinyoung nods. His favorite theory is that Sorting Hat is going senile, evidenced by its decision to dump Jinyoung into the Den of Snakes, given his bloodlines (or lack thereof). He got along with Youngjae, at least.

"You remember," he murmurs, afraid to disturb the sanctity of the serene garden.

"I remember you not being one of my playmates." Mark corrects. Ah, right. All those Pureblood children probably memorized the names of who-to and who-not-to socialize with even before they learned to walk.

Jinyoung observes before really thinking about it, "Must be tiring to be stuck with family all the time." _Frog brains_. He winces. _Bad move, Jinyoung_. Commenting on the consanguineous tendencies of older Wizarding families was imprudent, given that his current existence was at the mercy of one.

Mark gives him a hard look for several sweat-inducing moments before a corner of his mouth lifts. "Yes, it did get lonely sometimes - being the only kid my age and all."

Jinyoung suddenly finds himself wondering how much that holds true now. When Jinyoung thinks of it, Mark never did seem to have many friends in school, in Ravenclaw or otherwise. He had some Mandarin-speaking friends in upper years but they graduated a few years ago.

A house elf with a rather long beard appears with a colorful plate of treats, and Jinyoung's stomach rumbles without his consent. Mark suppresses a smirk. "Help yourself." He notices Mark opts for the mangos in favor of the sweets.

Jinyoung, who should also probably care for his waistline, cautiously bites into unassuming, translucent-looking taffy. "Oh," his eyes widen, trying to place the familiar taste. "This tastes like a Haribo jelly."

"A hairy...what?" Mark's brows furrow.

Holy crap, Jinyoung's Muggle roots are betraying him. "A - nevermind. It's a Muggle sweet." he clarifies needlessly, "From my childhood."

"Mark?" a female voice calls. Mark's mother reappears in attire that makes apparent to Jinyoung that what she had worn previously had been a house robe. "The Floo connection has been restored. You may bring your friend downstairs when he is ready." She pauses, still looking much too serene for someone who had spent most of her morning poking her nose up a chimney. "There was quite a scratch in the third layer of defensive charms. Do be more careful next time."

Jinyoung keeps to himself that his getting covered in Tuan family soot had been part of no one's plans for the day, and the likelihood of a "next time" were next to none.

Mark eventually brings Jinyoung down to the main courtyard, where possibly the most opulent fireplace Jinyoung has ever seen takes center. While offering him Floo powder from an unnecessarily decorative urn, the bearded house-elf slips a handful of the clear taffy down Jinyoung's coat pocket with a giggle. "Come back to play again, friend of Master En-en," he whispers.

"Oh -" Jinyoung falters.

"Lele," Mark admonishes with a rueful expression, but doesn’t correct the house elf’s statement or gesture.

"Thank you for the hospitality," Jinyoung ducks his head in farewell towards the mother and son pair. "And apologies for the - er - damage.” He glances at Mark, still in his pajamas, looking more than ever like just another Hogwarts Third Year despite his family and reputation. Jinyoung mumbles an afterthought, already bracing himself for a frigid response, “I'll bring you some Haribo in the fall, Tuan."

Mark surprises him by returning him a small smile, and Jinyoung involuntarily feels sunshine and fireworks set off in his chest. "I'd like that."

Just a few hours ago, Jinyoung had been mourning the end of his aimless days reading trashy Muggle novels at home. The end of summer is still lamentable, but for some reason, Jinyoung now can't wait for the autumn day he'll once again board the Hogwarts Express.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: ➸ wizard AU where one accidentally [apparates into the wrong house](https://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/77213057746/au-ideas)


End file.
